Pieces: Nothing Like A Memory
by Openminded15
Summary: Sixteen years after Kirie's death, Toshiro and his Lieutenat, Rangiku, have a mission to complete in the World of the Living. When Toshiro finds Kirie, will she remember him?
1. Chapter 1

**Originally, I wasn't planning on writing an addition to Pieces, until Windblade67 had given me this idea. Thanks again Windblade! Hope you all like this one as much as the first!**

Pieces: Nothing Like A Memory

Chapter 1

It was another ordinary day for Toshiro Hitsugaya. He sat at his desk, in the Squad Ten Barracks, and finished up some of the paperwork assigned to him. As he put his last signature on the last piece of paper, he leaned back in his chair to relax. He looked around his office, at all of the paintings and things hanging neatly on his wall. He looked around his desk, and noticed one of the drawers were opened slightly. He hadn't opened that drawer in quite a while, he wasn't entirely sure why. He opened it, and started searching the items inside.

"Oh, that's why." he breathed. He pulled out a small stack of papers. The top one, was a contract, with a picture of a girl on it. "Kirie." he mumbled. The papers underneath the contract were hand written papers. He read through them, remembering, the time he had spent with her. It has been over fifteen years since he had to say goodbye to her. As he read through each of her papers, trying not to break out in tears.

"I'll see you around, maybe in the World of the Living." he said. A small smile curled up on his lips as he put the papers back in the drawer. _Hope you're life in the World of the Living is going okay, _he thought to himself. He got up, calling it a night, and retired to his house.

In the morning, he was woken up by his Lieutenant, Rangiku. She was told by the Head Captain that there was a meeting he was to attend, regarding the massive spawns of Hollows appearing in the World of the Living. He groggily got up, and got dressed. He then headed to the Seireitei's headquarters. He was one of the first to arrive, along with Captain Kuchkiki, Captain Zaraki, and Head Captain Kyoraku. Later, the rest of the Captains showed up.

"Great, now that everyone's here we can get started." the Head Captain announced. "As you all know, the huge spawns of Hollows that have been appearing in the World of the Living. My Lieutenant and I have found out that they have been accumulating mostly in North America. Why they're popping up so much, we don't know. That's where you all come in. I want you each to explore the top cities they've been appearing to investigate. Nanao here, will assign each of you a city."

Nemu then rushed around, giving everyone a small slip of paper. The papers had the city they were supposed to investigate. Nanao handed Toshiro a slip. The city he was assigned was named Youngstown. He decided to take Rangiku along with him, thinking he could use her help. As the Senkaimon opened up, they stepped through, on their way to Youngstown.

As they arrived, Toshiro quickly took notice of their dingy surroundings. Graffiti blanketed the tall buildings of the downtown. The streets were filled with pot holes and sidewalks looked as if they have been through an earthquake. The people that walked amongst the streets looked dirty, and trying to look tough. Toshiro pulled out a Hollow Detector, similar looking as the the human cell phone. The screen showed that there were three, just east of where they were. He closed the Hollow finder and rushed for the Hollows.

They were rumaging around State Street. Two of them spotted him and Rangiku. They screeched a loud, and spine tingling sound and charged for the two. Toshiro quickly took out his Zanpakuto and rushed for the large monster. The Hollow swatted Toshiro away like a fly, then tried to step on him. He luckily got out of the way in time. The Hollow back away a few steps, and Toshiro charged. The Hollow held up its monstorous hand. Toshiro punstured its hand, making it utter a blood curtling cry. It then threw Toshiro off of him, slamming him into the ground.

Rangiku then jumped in, as Toshiro achingly stood up. She jumped up, so she was at eye level with the beast, and held her Zanpakuto infront of her. "Growl." she called. The blade of her sword turned to ash and dissipated. She flicked her wrist, and the ashes flew towards the Hollow, covering from head to toe. The ashes ripped and tore it to shreads.

The two remaining Hollows fled the scene. They both began chasing the Hollows, until they got to a fork in the road. The two Hollows split up. Toshiro suggested to the same. Rangiku took the one on the left, while Toshiro took the left. He chased it down, and sliced through its mask like butter. He decided to wait there for Rangiku to find him, until he noticed a high school across the street from where he was. There was a small crowd of girls talking amongst themselves infront of them school. He noticed one girl in particular. She stood out from the rest of the group.

"Kirie." he mumbled


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kirie!" Toshiro called as he advanced towards the girl. The girls dispersed, and went on their way inside the building. The girl that he called for did not turn around. He called for her again, and again, but she still do not turn around. He reached out, and tapped her shoulder. The girl jumped slightly and turned around.

"Kirie," Toshiro said joyfully, "It's been awhile."

"who are you?" she asked. Toshiro seemed surprised when she asked that question. He was very sure it was Kirie. It looked like her.

"It's me, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name. You must have the wrong girl." she apologized.

"Kirie, you don't remember me?"

"No, and my name's not Kirie. It's Allison." she turned away from him and walked towards the building. Toshiro watched her, as his head hung low. He heard Rangiku's voice calling him off in the distance. He waited for then girl to enter the building, the trudged away.

They both stayed awhile in the city, but couldn't find NY source of where the Hollows might be coming from. Tohiro decided, on account of Ragiku's childish whining, it was time to quit and try again tomorrow. They left Youngtown and headed back to the Seireitei. Toshiro reported their progress to Kyoraku and went home.

All that was on Tohiro's mind from the minute he got home was the girl he met. He knew it was Kirie. The hair color was different, it was blonde, but the rest was the same. Unless, it really wasn't her, he thought to himself. It could've been someone who looked very similar to her. Toshiro turned over to his side on the bed, and tried to accept the fact that it wasn't her. He wanted to believe it, but it wasn't.

He was almost asleep, when he suddenly thought of something. "Wait." he said Ashe quickly sat up, "If that wasn't Kirie, then how was she able to see me? I hadn't changed into my gigai when we came to the World of the Living. Which means, she's able to see spirits." He lied back down in his bed, and wondered about the girl, until he fell asleep.

In the morning, Toshiro and Rangiku set off again for Youngstown, only this time, Toshiro recruited some other Soul Reapers from the squad to come along. The air was crisp in the city as snowflakes sprinkled down, adding to the already blanketed streets. A few car were sitting at a traffic light, anxiously waiting for the light to turn green. Toshiro gave orders to Rangiku and the rest of the team to spread out over the city. Rangiku was to search the west side of town, while the others searched the north, south, and east ends. Toshiro would stay in the downtown area. As everyone took off to their destinations, Toshiro headed, once again, for the high school, hoping to talk to that again.

He walked through the snow-covered grass, trying his hardest to avoid the dirtied snow. He walked passed a sign that said the name of the school.

Cheney High School

Home of the cowboys

He neared the school, and noticed a large yellow bus full of students that were unloading. He spotted Kirie climbing off of the bus, he took in a deep breath, and walked over to her. "Kirie!" he called.

There was a loud bang at the entrance of the school. Students were running and screaming. Out of the smoke and dust, a Hollow appeared. It stood up on its hind legs, hunched over a bit. It looked around with its dark eyes. It sniffed around in the air as it scratched itself with its crooked claws.

It locked its sights on a group of girls who were running away. It uttered a low growl and advanced towards the group. Toshiro spotted Kirie among the girls, and so did the Hollow. It attempted to swipe at the girls, but missed. Kirie suddenly tripped and fell, she spun around and let out a loud shriek towards the monster. The other girls stopped running and curiously looked around for what she was desperately screaming at.

The monster stood at Kirie's feet. She was paralyzed with fear. The Hollow raised its hand, ready to slash down at her. Toshiro quickly jumped in the way, and withdrew his Zanpakuto, blocking the beast's powerful slash. He managed to push the Hollow back a few feet, giving them both some breathing room. He looked back at the girl on the ground, making sure she wasn't hurt. She was fine. He returned his attention to the Hollow, who was now furiously stomping its feet.

"Get out of here." Toshiro muttered. Kirie sat there, staring up at him in shock. He, again, looked back at her, "I said get out of here!" He shouted this time. She quickle got up, and continued running away.

The Hollow let out a terrifying shriek, and charged for Toshiro. Toshiro held up his Zanpakuto, ready to fight. He then jumped at the Hollow, his blade connecting with its claws. The Hollow threw Toshiro backwards, and was sent flying through the air. He jumped to his feet and stopped in the air.

"Bakudo number sixty-one, Rikujokoro!" Toshiro shouted. He pointed his index finger towards the Hollow, generating a yellow spark of energy. It summoned six, thin and wide beams of light. The beams slammed into the Hollow's midsection, paralyzing it. Toshiro heard its blow, menacing growl as he approached it. He held up his sword, and looked into the Hollow's soulless eyes. He then closed his, and penetrated the Hollow's mask.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he approached Kirie. She still looked shocked, and a bit startled. She looked down and noticed Tohiro's bloody blade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. What the hell was that? Why did it attack the school? And, this guy, who is he really?

"I could ask the same about you. What the hell was that thing?" I asked him.

"That was a Hollow. It feeds on souls of both the living and dead. You used to fight them all of the time." he answered.

"Are you kidding me? Those things? They're terrifying! Why on Earth would I want to fight those damn things?"

"Because, it was your _job_." he looked into my eyes. His eyes were a beautiful turquoise. They were also filled with a look of sincerity. He truly believed what he was telling me. He was holding out his hand, wanting me to take ahold of it. I did, cautiously standing to my feet.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th squad of the thirteen court guard squads." he answered. I looked around, and saw some people staring at me, with a funny look on their face. What's wrong with them?

"Hey, Allie, who are you talking to?" asked a girl.

"Oh, this is Toshiro. He saved us from that monster just now." They looked at me like I was insane.

"What the hell are you talking about? What monster? What guy?"

"What do you mean what guh-" Toshiro tugged on my sleeve, interrupting me.

"They can't see me, or the Hollow." he said.

"So, they didn't see _any_ of that?" I asked, bewildered.

"Only the building they claim exploded." That's when I believed him, at least who he was. I was still skeptical about me being whatever he said he was. Toshiro said goodbye, and he left.

The principal dismissed classes for the rest of the day, due to the "explosion." I wasn't much in the mood for going home. I wanted to find that guy again. I had more questions to ask him. About Hollows, Soul Reapers, and where the hell he came from. I remember seeing him go north from here. Firgured I go over that way, and hope he didn't leave for the court guard squads place again. I walked along the streets of downtown, hoping he was somewhere around. I searched until the sun started to set, I was unable to find him anywhere.

_There was then a nightmarish screech coming from behind a girl, followed by screams. It was coming from District sixty. The girl quickly turned around, and saw a large monsterous creature rushing towards her. Its face was hidden by a mask that looked like a large demonic-looking skull, with three lines proturding through the middle. The creature had a large dark gray body, with sharp black claws at the end of each limb. It had a small, stumpy tail on its rear. She watched it as it ran towards her. She then imediately ran the other way, across a wooden bridge, that she hadn't notice before._

_ Just as she was about halfway across the rickety bridge, The monster jumped on aswell. The bridge shook violently from side to side. The monster let out another blood-curtling screech, and slowly began to walk towards her. Each step it took towards the girl, she stepped back. She turned to run away quickly, but as soon as she set foot on the next board, it broke. She fell through the space, clutching desperately to the board infront of her. She looked behind her, seeing the creature beginning to walk towards her. She quickly pulled herself up and ran to the end of the bridge._

_ The girl began to run along the dirt path to another District, too afraid to look behind her. She slowed down, when she noticed she couldn't hear the sounds of the monster's heavy stomping. The girl threw her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. She wipped the sweat from my forehead, and took a look behind her. She couldn't see the monster. She thought it might've goten lost. She began to stroll towards the District she was previously running to, when she suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes. She froze in place, too scared to even breathe._

_ The moster slowly crept out from the bushes, and circled around her, like it was observing her. The girl looked into its souless eye holes. There was nothing, and that scared her more than anything. Trying to make a sound, any sound, her voice trembled._

_ "J-Just l-leave me alone!" she shouted._

"What the hell?" I questioned. What _was_ that? I've never done that before, from what I could remember. That monster in that vision, looked very similar to that Hollow that attacked the school. This one attacked this one girl. I decided to call it a night, and stop searching for Toshiro, convinced he must've went back to the place he lived.

I got home, and my parents greeted me at the door with hugs and joyful tears. They said they were worried about me when the heard on the news about the explosion at school. I told them I was fine, and apologized for not coming straight home afterwards. They had dinner all ready for me on the table, however, I wasn't really hungry. I took my dinner to my room, and set it on my desk. I lied in bed, hoping to see him again tomorrow, until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Toshiro was a little more excited about heading to Youngstown today. Rangiku wanted to staty behind, and he let her. He didn't really want to, but he figured it would be best for him to investigate the city alone without having to worry about any of his subordinates. He left soon after reporting to the Head Captain that he was the only one leaving.

He looked around the town for a little bit, searching around for any evidence about the Hollow appearances. It's been three days, and he has not found any reason to why the Hollows have been appearing here. He wanted to give up, and go back, but he still wanted to stay around, at least to talk to Kirie. It was Friday, and the high school was still closed for repairs. He wished he knew where she lived, so he could talk to her, and explain more about what happened yesterday. Toshiro's denreishinki began to vibrate. He checked the cell phone look alike, and it showed a Hollow appeared just west of where he was. He closed the denreishinki, and headed towards the indicated spot.

He was led to a small park, called Woodland Park. He couldn't sense any Hollows around. There was a small pavillion next to a children's jungle gym. There were three children playing on it, one swinging across the monkey bars, and the other two chasing each other and throwing snowballs. There was a girl off in the distance sitting on a bench. It was hard to make out who she was. He was about to go get a closer look at the girl, when he noticed a large flock of birds fly away from the surrounding forest. That's when he noticed the presence of the Hollow.

It pushed the tree out of its way with its one scrawny-looking arm. Its body was a bloody red, and faded into a black bottom that looked like a serpent. Its hair was long and spiked much like a hedgehog. Its mask on its face was kind of triangular, with skinny eye holes poked in. It screamed and rushed towards the girl sitting on the bench. She took noticed to the large monster and screamed. Without a second thought, Toshiro sprang into action and rushed towards the Hollow.

The Hollow saw him coming, and crawled out of the way. The monstrous creature reached out and grabbed ahold of the girl's forearm. She let out a loud scream out of fear. Toshiro took out his Zanpakuto and chopped off the Hollow's arm. It screeched and whipped its body around, creating a whip out of its tail. Toshiro dodged it easily, and jumped up to its head. He swiped down, attempting to kill the Hollow. However, the Hollow jerked to th left, making Toshiro only cut into its shoulder. It whipped its body around again, this time, catching Toshiro and slamming him down to the ground. A small amount of blood spit from Toshiro's mouth as he hit the ground. He stood up, and groaned. He gripped his sword tighter, and jumped up to slay the Hollow. It moved out of the was once again, this time using its sharp teeth to bite down on Toshiro's arm. He let out a sharp, quick groan as blood dripped from his arm.

"H-Hado number one: Sho!" Toshiro moaned. He pointed his index finger, on his free hand, at the Hollow. It dispersed a quick jolt of energy, pushing the Hollow back a few feet. Toshiro then charged for the Hollow, swung his Zanpakuto, and finally killed the Hollow. He inspected his arm, it was bleeding pretty bad, but it would be fine until he gets back to the Soul Society. He looked over at the girl the Hollow was after. She was hidden underneath a picnic table.

"It's okay," Toshiro whispered, "You can come out now."

She slowly crawled out from underneath the table. Toshiro offered her a hand up, and she took it. Now that she was out in the sunlight somewhat sunlight, he noticed it was Kirie. She grabbed her woolen knit winter hat from the ground and slapped it on her head.

"Thank you for saving me." she thanked.

"It wasn't any trouble. Besides, its my job to get rid of any Hollows I see."

"Thanks for yesterday too. That's the second one that attacked me. It's a good thing you were here to help." she blushed a little. She looked down at Toshiro's arm, and noticed the blood. "Oh, you're bleeding!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. You should get to a hospital to treat that burn on your arm." he pointed out. She must not have noticed it before. She looked pretty shocked when she saw it.

"How'd that get there?" she asked.

"That's what happens when a Hollow's skin comes into contact with a human."

She paused for a moment. Her focus went from the burn on her arm, to Toshiro's eyes. "Why_ are_ you here anyways?" she asked.

"The Head Captain had sent my squad on a mission around here. He said there were unusual Hollow sightings, and he wanted us to find out." he explained.

The denreishinki began to vibrate again. He checked it, and saw three red dots on the screen, indicated three Hollows are somewhere around. It looked as if they were coming towards their location.

"There are three more coming." he said.

"But, I have some things to ask you!" Kirie exclaimed.

"Why don't you go home, and come back here around four o'clock. You can ask me whatever you want then. Okay?" Toshiro suggested. She agreed on that suggestion and ran off as fast as she could to her house. Toshiro looked back at the denreishinki screen, and noticed the Hollows changed direction. They were no longer headed for where he was, but now they were heading south, the same way Kirie ran off to.

"What the?" he questioned. There was only one explanation that came to his mind. The Hollows were after Kirie. He had to hurry and kill the Hollows before they got to her. He closed the denreishinki and rushed off, jumping around in the air after the Hollows.


End file.
